regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
To Steal a Jetfighter
Love is in The Air (For Real) is the Valentines Day special of The Extremely Regular Show. Summary After Mordecai and Sonic's previous attempt to kiss Sally and Margaret, they must try again. Meanwhile, Rigby starts to develop a crush on Eileen, and Knuckles and Wolverine fight for the affections of Rouge the Bat and Rouge the Mutant, only to find they have crushes with the same name. The gang must plan a Valentines Dance and sing a song to impress their crushes with a little help from Cupid. Transcript *(This episode begins at Randy and Cupid) *'Cupid': Do-do-do-do who can I make say I love you? *'Randy Cunningham': Hello. *'Cupid': Hello. *'Randy Cunningham': Who are you? *'Cupid': Cupid. I'm here to use the magic arrows to make people fall in love. Watch this (Cupid use a shot with Tracy & Tommy and hug) *'Randy Cunningham': It worked. *'Cupid': Yep. Another settleflight Valentine's Day customer. *'Randy Cunningham': Hey, Cupid, can I ask you a favor. *'Cupid': Yeah, what do you need? *'Randy Cunningham': Well, Theresa Fowler and I going to the ballroom can you help me? *'Cupid': Sure why not. I have a list at the Ballroom. *'Randy Cunningham': Good. *(At Parkside Lux Ballroom) *'Mordecai': Thanks for decrating the Valentines Day dance, Ballroom Ghosts? *'Ballroom Ghosts': No problem. *'Peter Griffin': Ghosts!? I thought that this is safe! *'Mordecai': Don't worry they helping us. Hey Sonic, who are you going to the dance with? *'Sonic': Sally. *'Mordecai': What's with the look? I know you're stressed, but let that stress go and try to impress her. You break dance, right? *'Sonic': Yes. *'Peter Griffin': He's right. The Ballroom Ghosts are now helping the Valetine's dance. *'Mordecai': Hey, Director Furry. Can you host the Valetine's dance? *'Nick Fury': You bet I will. *'Sonic': Hey Tails, my bro! Who are you going to the dance with? *'Tails': You don't want to know. It was Cream the Rabbit. *'Mordecai': I am so proud of you. *'Tails': Thanks, Mordo. I hear that Knuckles likes Rouge the Bat. *'Sonic': Well, Knuckles is lucky, because Rouge has.... you know, hot style. *'Mordecai': She's the bat. *'Sonic': Yes. *'Mordecai': Hey, Fran Vartan, Feeny Vartan. Wanna help to serve the hooba burgers for the Valentine's dance? *'Feeny Vartan': Yeah. My wife and I are gonna serve at the Valentine's dance. *'Mordecai': Nate, you're the DJ. *'Nate': Alright! *'Tails': What song should we sing? *'Sonic': Own It by Drake. We might need Drake again. *'Mordecai': Agreed. Cool Shadé. You and Nate are the DJ's. *'Cool Shadé': Right. *'Mordecai': Avengers, Cupid, Pops, Skips, Anais, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill you become the chaperones. *'Hulk': You bet we will. *'Silver': I'll go get Drake. *'Mordecai': Spider-Man you cook the Food for the Valetine's dance. *'Spider-Man': Got it. *(Sonic put a valentine chocolate/vanilla cake on the table) *(Drake enters) *'Drake': Hey guys, I hear you're rapping one of my songs again. *'QuickSilver': Sure. *'Iron Fist': Hey, Mordecai. Can I help Spider-Man cooking for the Valentine's dance? *'Mordecai': Sure. *'Gumball': What the hecks going on? Hey another Valentine party. *'Red': Well one time Studder was dating an onion. *'Gumball': Why doeshe like onions so much? *'Red': Because onions are his favorite food, he also still gives people 15 slaps. *'Hawkeye': Hey, Cupid use this Happy Valentine's day. *'Cupid': Thanks. What is it? *'Hawkeye': A Crossobow. *'Cupid': Nice. *'Mordecai': Hey, Gumball you gonna take Penny to the dance? *'Gumball': Heck yes, as a romance for both 12 year olds. *'Studder': Hi everybody look what I brought for a date. (Shows them an onion) *'Drake': Studder, you are one of the weirdest people on earth to love an onion *'Studder': Because I like onions! They were my favorite food. But for now I am gonna give you 15 slaps. (Gives Drake 15 slaps) *'Mordecai': Hey, Red you gonna take Female Red to the dance? *'Red': Heck yeah! *'Mordecai': Hey, Peter you gonna take your wife, Lois to the dance? *'Peter': I sure am, especially showing her a powerful ring that I plan to give to Lois. *'Mordecai': You bet. We're almost ready. The dance is tonight. Are we ready to impress these girls that you want? *'Iron Man': Oh, yeah. *'Mordecai': You ready for this, Cupid? *'Cupid': Yeah! *'Mordecai': Ready for the song, Drake!? *'Drake': Yeah! Let's do this. *'Mordecai': DJ's! You ready!? *'Nate & Cool Shadé': Oh yeah! *'Mordecai': Let's do it! *(That night at Parkside Lux Ballroom) *'Phil Coulson': Aw look, Maria, jelly hearts for Valentine's Day! pokes a heart. Whee! to a table Holy cow, Maria, relax! Of course I washed my hands. Where'd you say they've been?? *'Maria Hill': I'm not sure. *(Nate, Cool Shadé, and Drake enter) *'Maria Hill': What are you guys doing here? *'Nate': The party starts in 5 minutes. We need to straighten some things before people start entering. *'Maria Hill': White can you bring Female White to the dance? *'Drake': Do you guys have everything? The people will be coming any second now! *'Phil Coulson': Right. *'Nate': Drake, do you have the lyrics memorised down pat? *'Drake': Yes, I do. I hear them! Guys, get to the DJ! *(The gang enters with all of their crushes) *'Phil Coulson': Welcome everyone to the Valentine's Dance. You are in. Food is being served right now. *'Mordecai': Hey Margaret, wanna hit the dance floor? *'Margaret': You bet. I will. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Aw, They make a nice couple. *'Power Man': Yep. Hey who is that DJ over there? He looks familiar. *'Sonic': 'Cause that's Nate and Cool Shadé! I gotta go dance with Sally now. *'Nova': Go get her Sonic. *'Sonic': Hey Sally! Wanna dance? *'Sally': Sure thing. *'Falcon': Guys we're the chaperones at the Valentine's Dance. *'Captain America': Indeed it is. *'Hawkeye': Yes we are. Hey, Cupid let's become the chaperones we work together. *'Cupid': Good idea. *'Hawkeye': I got the Red and white arrows just like you Cupid. *'Cupid': Aw, shucks. Where is my first target? *'Hawkeye': Mordecai and Margaret. Let's do it together. *'Cupid': Yeah. *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red arrows hits Mordecai and Margaret) *(Mordecai and Margaret kiss on the lips) *'Hawkeye': It worked We did it. *'Nate (on mic)': Alright everybody, get your dance on because after this song comes a performance! *'Gumball': Nah, I don't need to sing another song. *'Red': Well so am I. *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red arrows hits Gumball and Penny but missed) *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red arrows hits Red and Female Red) *(Red and Female Red kiss on the lips) *'Hawkeye': We got it, except for Gumball and Penny. *'Iron Man': Deal with it. *'Hawkeye': We will. Let's go, Cupid. *'Cupid': Right. *'Randy Cunningham': Hawkeye, Cupid. Glad you're here can you hit Theresa Fowler? *'Cupid': You got it, Randy. *(Cupid hits Theresa Fowler but missed and accidently hit Morgan) *'Morgan': Randy. *'Randy Cunningham': Oh, no. Cupid you missed it and accidently hit Morgan with a arrow. *'Cupid': Oops. Sorry. *'Morgan': Come, Randy. You're dancing with me. *'Randy Cunningham': Help me. *'Hawkeye': Don't worry, Randy. We're coming. Let's go, Cupid. *'Cupid': Right. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show Category:Crossovers Major Events *Hawkeye & Cupid takes a shot to the lovers: **Mordecai & Margaret **Rigby & Eileen **Benson & Audrey **Mitch & Starla **High Five Ghost & Celia **Thomas & CJ **Gumball & Penny **Darwin & Carrie **Richard & Nicole **Homer & Marge **Peter & Lois **Joe & Bonnie **Cleveland & Donna **Neil & Meg **Sonic & Sally **Red & Female Red **Studder & Studder's onion **Kevin Levin & Gwen Tennyson **Cooper Daniels & Lucy Mann **Ben Tennyson & Ester **Rook Blonko & Rayona **Tails & Cream **Knuckles & Rouge the Bat **Silver & Blaze **Ant Man & Wasp **Spider-Man & Mary Jane **Wolverine & Rouge the Mutant **Black Panther & Storm **Mr. Fantastic & Invisible Woman **Iron Man & Rescue **Cyclops & Jean Grey **Wonder Man & Scarlet Witch *Mordecai and the gang are schedule for the Valentine's dance. *Nick Fury is hosting the Valentine's dance. *Mordecai and Sonic try to kiss Margaret and Sally once again. *Nate and Cool Shadé are the DJ for the dance. *Hawkeye gives Cupid a Crossbow for Valentines. *The gang and Drake sing Own It to impress their crushes. *Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Vartan and Fran Vartan will sing DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again. *Avengers, Cupid, Pops, Skips, Anais, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill are now the chaperones. *Hawkeye are using red and white arrows just like Cupid. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show Category:Crossovers